


I don't care (Nara Shikadai x Reader) [One-Shot]

by ShadowRacoon



Category: Boruto, Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5521052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowRacoon/pseuds/ShadowRacoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's a Drabble!</p><p>Story (c) mine!<br/>Shikadai Nara and Characters (c) Masashi Kishimoto<br/>You (c) Yourself</p><p>PLEASE DON'T COPY, STEAL OR PUBLISH MY STORIES SOMEWHERE WITHOUT ASKING ME</p>
    </blockquote>





	I don't care (Nara Shikadai x Reader) [One-Shot]

**Author's Note:**

> It's a Drabble!
> 
> Story (c) mine!  
> Shikadai Nara and Characters (c) Masashi Kishimoto  
> You (c) Yourself
> 
> PLEASE DON'T COPY, STEAL OR PUBLISH MY STORIES SOMEWHERE WITHOUT ASKING ME

You came with your old group from a A-Mission back to Konohagakure. "Oh man. We're back! I'm so happy! Team 4 is back in Konohagakure!" "Or more the past team 4... We are now teachers and not any longer students..." "Oh come on, Ai-chaaan~ Back in our days, we were team 4, the best team ever!" Your two group members Ai and Kenta were talking again about the past... Normally you would talk with them about that too, but you only wanted to know how much Konohagakure changed... Your group was gone for a lot of years!  
  
"Man... I am wondering how much Choji and Shika changed...", you said and looked at your two friends. "Oh, you mean the lazy ass and the fa-" "Don't be so mean, Kenta-kun! He is not fat... Just a little bit chubby.", you smiled at him. "And Shika is not lazy... He is... Uhh... Okay, he is lazy... But both of them are my best friends! I really missed to talk and eat chips with them!", you told them and walked faster. "Then let's gooo! I want to see if Naruto-kun, oh I mean the Hokage has kids!", said Ai, one of the biggest Naruto-fans the world ever had seen and ran to the city.  
  
After some days, you learned that all your older friends, like Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Sakura and the others had kids. They were old... Not like you. You were around 24 years old and had a lot of missions with the older shinobis, why you became friends with them.  
  
"Oh man... They changed all...", you said with a sad face and walked to the Academy to see how the new students were. You loved kids. They were sweet and full of energy. That was one of a lot of reasons, why you wanted to become a teacher, like Iruka-Sensei!  
  
You opened your new classroom door and then a bucket full of water was on your head... "W-what happend...?", you asked yourself and took the bucket away. "Oh, (y/n). I didn't see you for a while.", said a certain man with glasses. "Shino-San... Yes, I was on a mission and wanted to see my new class today... That's why I came today... And not relaxed at home...", you said and walked to him. "I see... Students. That's a new teacher in our school. Her name is (full name)... Oh... Boruto... Apologize to her." "What?! Why?!" "Because your stupid prank-" "It's okay, Shino-san. It was just water.", you said and smiled at the class. "See! So it was okay and I-" "Just be quite, Boruto.", your friend sighed.  
  
While Shino teached the students, you watched him and saw how good he was... _"He is really a good teacher! Like Iruka-sensei."_ , you thought and noticed that a certain black-haired boy was looking into your direction. He looked like Shikamaru... So he was probably his and Temari's son... You thought and waved at him. The black-haired kid looked at first a little bit suprised and then his cheeks began to blush while he looked away. _"Oh my gosh! He is sooo cute! Like a little Shikamaru! Oh my gooosh!!"_ , you thought and began to fangirl inside your head.  
  
When the school ended, you walked into his direction and looked at him with the biggest smile you had. "Why are you looking at me with that creepy smile of yours, Sensei?", asked you the student. "Oh... So it was creepy. I was just wondering if you were Shikamaru-kun's son..." "Huh? Shikamaru? Yes, that's my dad. Why? And why do you know him...?" "Because he is one of my best friends! And you really look like him.", you said and smiled a little bit not 'creepier' like before.  
  
"Aha...", he said and looked at you with an bored face. "I don't care." He stood from his chair and walked out. _"Wow... He is really like Shika-san... Is he as lazy as him...?"_ , you asked yourself and tried to follow him. After awhile, he was lying in the forest, where no one was and you were hiding behind a tree. _"... He really is like Shika-kun! Sooo lazy and-"_ "Why are you following me?"  
  
You looked at him with widen eyes. "O-oh... You noticed me, huh? Uuh... What was your name again...?" "You are really strange.... You are following me and don't know what my name is...", he muttered while staring to where you stood. "My name is Shikadai. Nara Shikadai." "Mh? Shikadai.... You really are like your father, Shika-chan!" "Don't call me 'Shika-chan'!", he said pissed and looked back at the sky. "I don't care if I am like him..." "You are saying that a lot... 'I don't care'..." "You are so troublesome, Sensei... You had a mission, right? Then go home and don't get on my nerves..." "Wow... You are sooo nice!", you said with your sarcasm and walked to him to sit next to him. "I don't care."  
While he doozed off, you watched him for awhile until you fell asleep too...  
  
You blinked your eyes a few times and noticed that someone was carrying you... _"Wait... Is it..."_ You looked down and saw the head of a black-haired young boy. "Hey, Shika-chan! What are you doing?! I am too heavy for you! Let me down!" "I don't really care, Sensei... You are not really heavy." You sighed and looked at him. "Thanks, Shika-chan!" "Don't call me-" His face began to blush after you kissed his cheeks to show him your thanks. "You are so sweet.", you said happily while he was carrying you on his back.  
  
After some days passed, Shikadai was really pissed when he was in your nearness. He started to like you and you liked it to tease him! But not only you did it... His friends and also his family maked fun of him... After what happend on that day, you told it Shikamaru instandly and he was teasing his son while his mother, Temari was finding it a little bit cute that his son had a crush on his Sensei...


End file.
